One More Chance
by heyeileeen
Summary: AU: When love ends how long should you hold on? How soon should you let go? How do you move on? For anyone who has ever loved and lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Chuck and Blair are spending the summer together in the Hamptons, it is the beginning of July, Both of them just graduated from Columbia with Serena & Nate - Class of 2013. They're sitting down on a spread blanket on the grass, near a tree to get some shade.

Chuck has Blair sitting on his lap, they're both facing the river, looking at the beautiful scenic view - very relaxing, when Blair asked

"10 years from now, do you think we're still together? Still the same people as we are now?" "10, 11, 12, 13, 14, forever and ever and yes." Chuck said as he put his fingers on Blair's chin and face her to him. "Promise?" Blair asked him with a smile on her face. "Promise." Chuck said.

* * *

"Your future boyfriend will be a lucky man" Chuck sipping his scotch "you're really something"

"Really" Blair said as she removes her jacket "Because that's not what my boyfriend would say"

Chuck laughs as he put down his scotch "You know me, I mean what I say"

"You're just saying that because I'm drunk and you're drunk" Blair slurred

Chuck laughs "No, how may times do I have to tell you? You're kind, intelligent, beautiful. Who wouldn't fall for you?"

"You're just being nice" Blair looks at him "Thank you"

"Thank you" Chuck leaned in to kiss her "Thank you for listening"

Blair was sitting on a chair when Francis kissed her neck "What the- What do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

Chuck stopped and said "Uh sorry -" Helen laughs "I'm drunk" Chuck smiles "This is so embarrassing" Helen continues to laugh and said "More like hilarious" "I'm sorry Helen" Chuck apologized with a shy smile on his face "You know I love Blair very much" Helen responded "I know- that's why I knew you wouldn't do it."

"But I thought you wanted to-" Francis said as Blair she was looking for her jacket on "I have a boyfriend- Chuck! Hello!" "But you said you are no longer happy with him." Francis tries to stop her but Blair said "What I said was I wanted to change my life!"

"Yes! that's why we're here- That's why I got us a room.!" Francis added to her sentence "WHAT!?" Blair said shockingly "I never said I wanted to have sex with you! I said I need to lay down and throw up! you said you have a room that's why I went with you." Blair scoffs "But to have sex with you?! No!"

"Go home! Go" Helen pushes Chuck off her hotel room "But we're still friends, right?" Chuck asked Helen "Of course! Besides you did way more embarrassing stuff in college." Helen continues to push Chuck "Shh .. could we not go there?" Chuck said as he was opening the door "haha okay" Helen said

Blair left Francis's hotel room, as she was walking through the hotel hallway she tries to call Chuck ..

Chuck is walking through the hotel hallway with Helen's arms on his "Helen can you not tell Blair about this?" "Of course! you know Chuck, I think Blair's good for you." Helen said as she tapped Chuck's left shoulder nodding her head. Chuck's phone started to ring

"Chuck, please. Pick up the phone please.." Blair talking to herself trying to press the down button of the elevator when she heard a phone ringing so close she turned around then saw Chuck with Helen on his arms. Helen saw Blair she quickly removed her arms to Chuck's.

Blair stared at both of them. Chuck's eyes were in shock. Blair imagined all the intimate thoughts she could think of. Hell Blair is furious!. "How dare you!" Blair finally spoke Chuck looked at Helen then back at Blair "Blair wait .."

"Blair! Your jacket!" Francis called coming from the hallway when he caught up with Blair he saw everyone was there Chuck, Blair, Helen. They were all at the same hotel. Chuck imagined all the intimate thoughts he could think of. Hell Chuck is furious!

"Nothing happened. Nothing happened believe me!" Francis told Chuck. Chuck couldn't contain his anger, he punched Francis on the face Helen and Blair screaming "oh my god" in unison.

* * *

Chuck is in the limo on his way to his friend's house. He's brooding can't explain his anger. while Blair is in a taxi cab crying.

"Blair! Sorry I was at work" Beatrice answered "Blair?"

* * *

"Nate!, code red. Blair and Chuck!" Dan called him they were at a club "Just let them, they'll break up" Nate said jokingly

* * *

"Why what is it this time?" Carter said on the phone "Hi hon!" Serena greeted Carter as she just got home from her errands "Okay" Carter said "Hi" Serena said as she kissed Carter on the lips "Hon, can you please call you step-brother Chuck." Carter said holding the phone Serena grabbed it "What happened this time?" she said shaking her head and give back the phone to Carter.

Chuck's phone rang as the limo stopped by Carter's house "Hello Carter! I need a drink."

"Chuck are you okay?" Carter asked. Serena is standing beside him when the doorbell rang "Where are you" Carter asked him again" Serena went to the door to check who it was when she opened "Here" Chuck answered he kissed Serena's cheek.

"Where?" Carter asked standing his back at the door "Behind you" Chuck said as he tapped Carter's shoulder "I'll go get scotch" Chuck said. Serena just stared at Chuck walking away then back to Carter shaking her head.

* * *

"Dude you want us to beat him up?" Nate asked Chuck "Already did" Chuck said while sipping his scotch "Let's beat him up again, We'll do it til you're not pissed anymore" Nate added

* * *

"He's the guilty one and he has the nerve to get mad!" Blair said crying, Serena put her hand on Blair's back while Beatrice on the other side of the table "Maybe he didn't do anything wrong?" Serena told Blair "What if he did?!" Beatrice added

* * *

"But I didn't .. nothing happened" Chuck said looking at Carter "Dude, are you blind!? It's Helen, She's hot" Nate said , Chuck scoffs "If I had a friend like her" Nate said "You'd go for her?" Dan asked rolling his eyes at Nate "Why not?!" Nate added "Isn't that why you brought her to the hotel?" Nate motioned to Chuck "Jackass! That's where she's staying." Chuck told Nate "The three of us we're supposed to have dinner .. but Blair had to be a drama queen" Chuck said and he continues to sip on his scotch.

* * *

"For five years I was either the welocming committee or planner of Helen's farewell parties. Did I ever complain about it?" Blair said crying "No" Serena and Beatrice said in unison "See?" Blair looked at both of them then cried again "I just asked him to be there for me this one time because I'm so mad at my boss but did he go with me? No!" Blair added as she grabbed a few tissues in the box infront of her "Then he cheats on me!" Serena stands and went behind Blair "Blair, it's Chuck. He can't stand the thought of hurting you"

* * *

"Maybe it was all friendly." Dan assuring Chuck "It's Blair, after all! Maybe she just needed someone to talk to" he added. "IN A HOTEL!?" Chck and Nate said in unison, Chuck looked at Nate irritably "Sorry dude, go ahead" Nate apologized "If they needed to talk .. they didn't have to get a hotel room for it." Chuck said still furious "Chuck, do you honestly believe that?" Carter asked Chuck tapping his shoulder. Chuck thought about it for a second "I, I don't know" he answered

* * *

"Then just stop acting so jealous of Helen." Serena said as she picks up Blair's tissue from the table putting on a trash bin "Why don't you just explain to Chuck how you ended up at in the hotel room?" "But he never listens to me" Blair said wiping off her tears "Correct!" Beatrice added once more. Serena glared at Beatrice, she shut her mouth "Whenever we have a problem he always has to be right and I'm always wrong." Blair added "Because you let him get away with it" Beatrice told Blair "Because I love him" Blair said sadly "If that's the case .. then just apologize to each other so we can go on with the wedding." Serena said hugging Blair, Blair didn't respond when she put her right hand on her mouth.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Chuck looked at Carter "Why should I say sorry when I didn't do anything wrong?" he added "Right! Blair betrayed him!" Nate answered out of his turn, Chuck went to the table pouring himself his fourth scotch "Knowing you... Chuck, you can't stand being away from her too long .. Just forgive her" Carter told Chuck as he walk away "Carter, it's her fault! she should say sorry" Chuck continues to walk away going downstairs when Carter, Nate and Chino looked at each other "Wait ... Blair!" Nate said "she's downstairs! Chuck! Chuck!" Nate called for him.

* * *

Blair gagging ready to throw up "This is why they always fight, ho can she get married to someone so possessive?!" Beatrice said as she went beside Blair rubbing her back "Protective!" Serena corrected Beatrice "Stingy! He never listens see?!" "She just loves her very much" Serena said "Oh really!?" Beatrice said as Serena was about to answer to their banter her phone rang "It's suffocating!" Blair said "Exactly!" Beatrice said once more, Serena answered her phone "Hello?"

"Chuck's on his way down." Dan called Serena "Ran out of scotch? I'll get it" Nate tries to tell Chuck "DOn't let him come down! We have a call of nature, Blair's not feeling well" Serena said waringly "Dude this is your night! let me do it. let's just talk about it" Nate asuures Chuck stopping him from going downstairs "He's on his way Serena" Dan told her

"Ah no and most of all he's controlling!" Blair said on her way to the bathroom as she was going to her left Chuck was infront of her Serena stopped, Beatrice holds Blair from falling down, Nate behind Chuck, Carter beside Nate and Dan holding the phone.

"Who's controlling?" Chuck asked Blair "Me?" he added "Blair, you're the stubborn one! I told you to come with me! But you refused! Because you had a date with Francis?! "Chuck, Francis and I didn't do anything wrong. we didn't do what you think we did!" Blair said "And what were you doing there?" He asked her

"Wait, wait. Let's talk about this" Carter said to both of them "Francis just accompanied Blair when you chose to go with Helen" Serena explained "And because it was Francis' birthday, he treated her out for dinner, But she ate too much and drank too much and she so badly needed to throw up, Luckily Francis had a free woon in the hotel.. and he let Basha use his bathroom" she added. "Blair if you're goig to lie, might as well be good at it." Chuck said coldly staring at her "Chuck, can you listen to Blair first? Why don't you try to understand her?" Beatrice told Chuck annoyed "And who understands you? Francis?!" Chuck motioned to Blair shouting at her.

"You know what Chuck, this is pointless..." Blair said tears forming her eyes "Or what?! Come on B! Just say it. Want to break up!? Fine! Let's break up!" Chuck said

"Weh!?" Nate said out of his turn again, everyone looked at him "I'm sure we can still fix this Chuck" Serena breaks the staring to Nate and told Chuck but then Blair can't take any longer , she was feeling dizzy about and ready to throw up, she waves Chuck away rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Everyone Chuck, Carter, Nate, Dan, Serena, and Beatrice eyes' followed her rushing

"Now do you believe her?" Carter told Chuck. Chuck felt guilty.

TBC..

I would like to thank Chrys1130 for reviewing this before I posted it. She helped me a lot!

Should I continue it? What do you guys think? Please don't forget a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The elevator arrived and Chuck entered the dark penthouse. Hoping Blair stopped by, he searched the living room and the kitchen when suddenly he heard a commotion inside his bedroom ,-_their bedroom, _someone was inside and crying- Blair is crying. He opened the door and he saw Blair packing all her things, one average size suitcase on top of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked her guilt across his face "What are you doing?" he added trying to stop her with his body, blocking her movements. "Move!" Blair told him "You can't take this." Chuck said and grabbed Blair's negligee out of her hands "It's my favorite" Chuck said "Ah give it to me!" Blair replied trying to snatch it out of his hand "I want it as a souvenir" he said. Blair huffed and rolled her eyes, she went to the bathroom to retrieve all her other things on the sink when she picked up the toothbrush "That toothbrush is mine. I bought it" Chuck told Blair

"Here!" Blair said "take it! and these!" Blair took a hold of the photos from the mirror "these are mine, right?" she said "I had those developed." Chuck answered smiling trying to lighten Blair "Fine! take it!" Blair smashed the photos on his chest then went out and headed back to the bedroom. Chuck hold the photos and put it back where it belong - on the mirror.

Blair put all her stuff on the suitcase, she saw the framed drawing of a house hanging on the wall. She climb up the bed and tried to take down the framed drawing when Chuck stop her "Wait, wait wait!" Chuck said both of his arms on top of Blair's "This is mine!" Blair said "That's mine!" he said Blair turned her head and met Chuck's face they stared at each other. "You gave it to me as an anniversary gift which makes it mine" Chuck told her slamming his left hand on the framed drawing.

Blair pushed Chuck "Okay yours! we're already breaking up and you still want to be in control." She told him, climbing off the bed she closed her suitcase and went outside the living room. Chuck followed her "Blair, that's enough" Blair ignoring him she put down her suitcase and sneezed. "Love you" Chuck said, Blair walked to the pool table to grab her purse, she didn't realize she responded "Love you too" Blair stopped. Chuck grinned walked behind her "I heard that" he said a smile forming on his face.

Blair felt him behind her "Chuck" she said with a hint of question "Come on, that's enough" Chuck said as he hold Blair by the waist by his left arm and took a hold of Blair's purse by his right and put it back down the pool table. "Let me go" Blair trying to get out of Chuck's grasped "Please put that down, and the ones you took from the bedroom" Chuck now holding Blair's waist by both arms "I'm sorry" Chuck apologized "I believe you now" he added, he leaned in tried to kiss her but Blair turned her head to the side.

"I had to throw up and be humiliated just so you'd believe in me" Blair told him "That's why I'm asking for your forgiveness." Chuck replied with sincerity "Please" Chuck pleaded trying to kiss her again "Chuck!" Blair again turned her head not wanting to be kissed.

"Okay I'm sorry too" she added "Nothing happened between me and Francis, really." she added more "I know Blair, I know" Chuck responded as he put both of his hands on Blair's face leaning down to kiss her "- Chuck!" Blair said as she once more try to avoid Chuck's kiss she moved backwards, Chuck won't let go of her, they both fell down the couch Chuck on top of Blair, losing more balance they both fell down on the floor.

Blair now on top of Chuck "Wow" Chuck said grinning as he was getting a good view of her front, Blair huffed and scrunched her face, she stood up "We haven't made up yet!" Blair said to Chuck "Blair, it's getting hot in here!" Chuck stood up after Blair , he started to unbutton his top and removed his shirt "Hot you say?" Blair said as she ran to the kitchen, Chuck ran after her, Blair opened the fridge and took the ice tray out and hand it to Chuck. Chuck stared at her then to the ice tray then back at Blair, Blair did the same, realizing Chuck wouldn't give up she put it down to the sink and screamed "Ah! Chuck stop!" Blair said giggling "Don't come near me!" she added she went near the table , knowing she's trapped she went across the chair then ran to the bedroom, Chuck now chasing her, Blair went straight to the bed and under the duvet.

"Chuck..." Blair called for him playfully "Blair..." he said same tone as her "Chuck..." she said again coming under the duvet "I'm coming.." Chuck said from the door. Blair peeked his head out of the duvet, she tossed her dress to Chuck's direction, Chuck looked at her then to the dress at the floor then back at her again smiling. Blair now only wearing her undergarments under the sheets, Chuck called her name again "Blair .." he said playfully. Blair went under the covers, Chuck seeing none of her, he went at the end of the bed pulling down the covers. They're now playing this game. Blair is giggling like a little girl, Chuck knelt down and pull the covers up at the end of the bed and went inside the covers.

Now both of them are under the sheets Chuck went to her and removed her hair tie from a classic bun. They both smiled at each other Blair leaned into Chuck, and kissed him softly on the lips. As Chuck was about to deepened the kiss, his phone rang from his pocket, he looked at his phone and saw it was an alarm that he did earlier:

*Finish costings at Bass Industries. 1 AM*

"Chuck, you can do that later" Blair said inticing Chuck to continue what was they're about to do, Chuck looked at her, he smiled and kissed her again on the lips then on the neck, touching her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, his cellphone kept ringing "Chuck, do that later.." Blair said again "I still need to fix the costings at Bass.." Chuck mumbled against Blair's lips "Do it tomorrow, please?" Blair said, she leaned back and touched his face by her right hand. Chuck was about to give in when the telephone on the bedside table rang. He went to reach for the phone. "Chuck...!" Blair called for him. Chuck answered the phone "Hello?" Blair nibbling at his earlobe "Yes, I'm still awake" Blair continued to seduce him, kissing him at the base of his ear, scratching her fingers on his chest "Blair, wait" Chuck covered the phone with his hand "There's a problem at Bass" he said "Okay, I'll go there myself" Chuck added still on the phone.

Blair stopped nibbling at his earlobe "No problem" Chuck said "okay" he added. Blair laid her head back on the headboard of the bed "Blair, I need to go to Bass, they're having problems" Chuck told her, Blair lips formed a thin line and she nodded "Blair ..." he said "Okay, let's do it..but for only 15 minutes." he said. Blair smiled sadly fiddling her hands "Go ahead." she told him "they might be waiting for you impatiently... I'm okay just go." "Blair, baby." Chuck said "You know that I'm doing this for our wedding, right?" he told her sincerely staring at her eyes, Blair stared at him back and nodded. Chuck satisfied on her nod, he said "kiss me now then" Chuck waiting for her kiss, he continued to pout his lips, Blair kiss him lightly "I love you" Chuck said. Chuck stood up from the bed "Come on! Get dressed and I'll take you home" Blair remained at the bed, the duvet still around her, she half smiled at him not reaching her eyes. She stared at the ceiling then sighed.

* * *

The limo approached the Waldorf-Astoria, once it stopped, Blair hopped off the limo without waiting for Arthur to open the door for her. Chuck got off and chased after her and held her arm "Blair, I don't want us to say goodbye like this." he told her "I already said 15 minutes, but you didn't want to" he added "It's not about that.." Blair replied. "This about the hotel?" he asked.

"No" Blair responded quietly, as she was about to go in Chuck held her by the waist "Then what?" he insisted "Chuck, I'm exhausted" she answered, Chuck laughed "Blair, we all get tired, I get tired from working too." Blair listens to him "But we have to focus, You have to keep your eyes on the goal" he added "Chuck, you don't understand... That's not my problem.. It's just"

But Chuck's cellphone rang interrupted what Blair was about to say. "Wait it's Bass Industries again calling" Blair looks at him "Yes, I'm on my way" he said Blair looking really tired "Blair, I love you, you love me, What's the problem? Nothing, right?" Chuck touched Blair's face, putting a strand of hair behind her ear "Go on, go inside." he said and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you" he added as he went inside the limo not waiting for Blair to respond. Blair looks at him impassively heading to the limo and got in. She watched the vehicle drove away, leaving her speechless.

TBC..

Thanks again to Chrys1130 for reviewing this. I've been asking for her help a lot! You guys should read her amazing stories!

What do you guys think? More? Let me know :) Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Blair was awakened by her phone ringing loudly, she forgot to put it on silent last night. she reached for her phone on the bedside table with her eyes still closed, she pressed the button "Hello?" Blair answered sleepily "Wake up sleepy head. It's going to be a busy day. You can't be late, We'll pass by Helen's too. Don't forget to buy Helen a "sorry gift." Chuck greeted her.

Helen is Chuck's companion when they were in college. Had been friends for years. -4 years. They're practically best friends. They have the brother-sister type of relationship.

Blair yawned and opened her eyes "We have an inspection at site later. You too have to be in the office by 8:30 am, Come on wake up or you'll be late again" he added

"Can I not go to work today" Blair told him as she got up and sat down "Why? are you sick?" Chuck asked her worriedly. "No! It's just that... about last night... I was saying..." Blair tried to tell him but he didn't let her finish "Blair, you can't miss work, Your presentation is today, right?" he said "You know how temperamental your boss is.. Do you want to get fired?" he continued "Okay, I'm going to work" Blair said as she stood up and stretched "Okay, good girl, Come on, get up. I love you." Chuck told her "Love you too" was Blair's response.

* * *

"Hmm. this smells good! Thanks Blair! you didn't really have to." Helen told Blair as she smelled the macaroons that Blair bought her, fresh from the shop "You're welcome" Blair replied smiling at her.

Helen is leaving for Europe in 2 days. For good. This is her goodbye to Chuck and Blair.

"Isn't my baby just the sweetest?" Chuck stood up to Blair's side, hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks in front of Helen. "That's why I keep telling you to buy her a helmet...before she hits her head, get a concussion and realizes that she doesn't want to marry you next year or ever." Helen told Chuck jokingly

"Do you still need one, Blair, Do you?" Chuck asked her jokingly, Blair slapped her face playfully, smiling. "She doesn't need one because I'm too perfect" Chuck said towards Helen, they all laughed "You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?" Helen told Chuck "He does. doesn't he, we-" Blair was cut off again when Chuck's phone rang, it was Chuck's alarm "Let's go Blair," he said as he took the phone out from his pocket "Sorry Helen, we really have to go" Chuck hugged Helen "Take care of yourself, okay? And call me when you can" he added, Blair staring at both of them, staring more at Chuck.

On their way down to the basement "Why didn't you take the cab? I thought you were going to take it?" Chuck asked her as they exited the elevator "Because if I took the cab, I won't be able to follow your schedule" Blair said quietly walking near the limo. "What if I resign?" Blair blurted out of nowhere ... "There you go again. What are you going to do? You're just going to waste your college degree making what, designing unnecessary things?" Chuck said "At least they're my own designs, I don't have to look else where!" she said "Blair, we're getting married next year, You think raising a family is easy, We need to be practical, you can't resign" Chuck told her "So I can't make decisions for your job but you can make decisions for mine?" She told him, slightly upset, she opened the limo and slammed the door when Chuck was about to get in "Come on!" Chuck called outside, he watched the limo drove away.

* * *

Blair arrived at her job, waiting for the elevator, a guy greeted her "Hi Blair!" she didn't respond but she smiled back. The elevator opened someone called for her and said "Blair, boss has been looking for you. He's fuming mad already" the elevator door was about to close when Chuck's hand stopped it, he took a town car to catch up with Blair since she left earlier without him. He looked at the guy then to Blair "What's that about?" Chuck asked. Chuck is doing business to Blair's boss. which is practically both of them working at the same building almost everyday.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not supposed to think, that's my job!" Blair's boss told her, he was indeed fuming mad. hell almost an invisible smoke coming out of his boss' ear. Blair is an Interior Designer, graduated from Yale Class of 2013. "I'm the boss- you're not" he added "All you needed to do was copy the plan but you couldn't even do that! Don't think you're smarter than me!" he shouted Blair just sat there, containing her emotions deep inside she is furious. "I told you, I don't want the gazebo to appear in the middle of the pool in the model scale." he handed Blair the material "Here! Tell me you revised the scale model we're going to present later. Tell me!" "Yes, I did" Blair said "If I get humiliated later, this will be the end of your career, even though you're Chuck Bass' fiancee, straighten out your plan Blair!" he furiously said "If you want to stay in this business, learn to respect me and my rules" Blair just sat there with lips formed thin and said nothing.

"He wants to fire me?! Fine!" Blair exasperated, she was on a break "I'll be more than glad! This job is fit for a stupid moron anyway! Can't he see why I keep changing his plans?!" she said slamming her hands on the table "Has he even heard of the word "aesthetics"?!" she furiously complained to the woman eating on the table "Why don't you just resign then?" the woman asked "Then she'll get in trouble with Chuck" the other woman said, Blair looked at them both, suddenly her phone rang, retrieving it from her pocket "Blair, have you changed the plans yet?" it was Chuck, reminding her, he heard what happened of the outburst of her boss earlier at the office "Chuck, I don't want to..." she replied "Blair... stop being so stubborn." he told her, Blair rolled her eyes then hung up the phone. "Aww poor kid, she has two bosses" the guy said standing by the water dispenser. She frowned and rolled her eyes again and walked away.

* * *

"Everything okay now?" Chuck's assistant asked him "I don't think Blair wants to change the plan" Chuck replied, he took out his phone and dialed a number "hey, Taylor, man sorry to disturb you, have you talked to Blair yet?" he talked on the phone "The model needs to be reset to the original plan" he added. He called his guy to change Blair's plans without Blair knowing.

Chuck now standing outside Blair's meeting room, Taylor met him "Taylor, thank you very much" Chuck said "It's okay, sir." the guy responded and walked away. Chuck is now looking by the glass window of the meeting room, watching Blair present the models.

"Good afternoon, I'm presenting now the scale model for our new project-" Blair said then looked at the model, she noticed something had changed, she looked at the design on the paper and on the actual, in front of her, comparing the two, she saw that the idea of the model is not the same as the idea in the drawing. She put her head up, and saw Chuck through the glass outside the meeting room. Chuck smiled at her, Blair stared at him impassively, she was hurt inside that Chuck changed it, showing that he doesn't have faith in her. "Congratulations, Ms. Waldorf" one of the men praised her "We always try our best" Blair's boss said smiling at Blair. Blair forced a smile but hurt forming her face.

* * *

"It's a good thing we got that model fixed or you would be in trouble" Chuck told her as they sat in the restaurant, got their orders and about to eat "Chuck .." Blair said. Chuck removed the skin of the chicken off her plate and put it on his, Blair watched him.

"You think I'll ever let that happen? Blair, remember, we're a team." Chuck kept talking "Don't let your emotions rule you. You'll end up hurt anyway. Then you'll complain you're tired of it" he continued "Don't forget your 7 pm deadline. We don't want to be late for dinner at Carter's" Blair slammed her hands on the table and took back the chicken skin off his plate "Blair!" he said loudly "Just this once" Blair said not looking at him, he tried to put back the chicken skin on his plate "You know that's bad for you. That's cholesterol." - "Chuck, just this once" she said, took back again, Chuck got a hold of her hand the fork slammed into Blair's plate "What's your problem?" Chuck asked her confused "I want space." she blurted to him. He looked at her confused "Space? There Space" Chuck stood up. Blair looked at him, she was about to cry, Chuck doesn't understand, she stood up and left. Chuck just watched her. Everyone's looking at him and he said "Lover's Quarrel." then he sat down.

* * *

Hours have passed and he didn't hear anything from Blair. He's now on his way to Carter's Dinner invite, he dialed Blair's number but she won't pick up the phone.

"Beatrice, stop messing with the food! It'll taste like instant noodles again!" Nate said shouting at her. "Then don't eat!" Beatrice shouted back at him. Chuck entered Carter's dining room when Serena asked him "Chuck, I thought everything's okay. Where's Blair?" she asked "At work, still finishing something." he lied, he didn't really know where Blair was.

Beatrice phone started ringing "Hello .. Blair?" she answered "What? okay, okay. I'm on my way." then she hung up the phone. "Blair's stuck on 78th, the taxi cab broke down, now she couldn't hail a cab" she told everyone, Chuck looked at her "Where?" Serena asked "She asked me to pick her up" Beatrice replied. "Why didn't she call you?" Dan asked Chuck, he was sitting down next to Carter. "Maybe she's with another dude and doesn't want to get caught" Nate said out of his turn jokingly "Shut up!" Carter told him.

* * *

The limo was approaching close to where Blair was, he spotted her finally. "Arthur, I see her stop right here" Chuck commanded. He got out of the limo and called her. Blair saw Chuck.

"Blair, Are you okay" Chuck asked standing now in front of Blair "Why are you here?" She asked her eyes giving no reaction "Naturally I'm your boyfriend" Chuck stated.

Blair stood there looking at Chuck as he said "What did I tell you? If you didn't took a cab and picked up my calls then we wouldn't be here right now" "Chuck it's fi-" Chuck didn't let her finish "Why did you call Beatrice?" he kept asking not letting Blair talk.

"Chuck! .." Blair said loudly "Please" and added almost in a whisper "I give up, I don't even know if I'm doing this right. All I know is that we have to end this." she said.

"Blair if this is about your job again I understand. I just don't want everything you worked so hard to go to waste I want to help you" he said tried to reach for her

"Chuck it's easy for you to say that, because you're not in my shoes. You don't know what it's like to see all that effort go into something you can't even call your own"

"Blair I know it's hard but we both know this is the only way for us to reach your dreams - our dreams"

"Chuck what if, what if this isn't what I want, what if I don't want your help or anymore of your offers, What if I don't want to be an interior designer anymore, what if I pursued this because I fell in love with you, what if we're not growing together anymore, what if we could be happier but we stick to this .. to what's safe.., what's okay?"

"Do you really believe that" He asked her as pain radiated through his chest

"I don't know" Blair sighed "but I know something's wrong if I'm asking these questions .. It's almost as if there wouldn't be a Blair without a Chuck" Blair started crying "Chuck I want to find a life and a job where I know my worth .. I want things for myself .. not just because you think it's what's best for us but I can't do that when you've got everything planned out. I can't even solve my own problems because you solve them for me. It feels as if ... I'm surrendering everything to you... Chuck.. I,.. it's suffocating me ... It's exhausting" she continued crying.

Chuck just stared at her, Blair is crying, tears falling down her cheeks "I want to stop wondering "what if" I want to know "what is" she continued "I'm so sorry, Chuck. I'm very sorry"

They stared at each other, Chuck stood infront of Blair, Blair stood infront of Chuck. Not knowing what to say ..

TBC..

Big thanks to Chrys1130 :) she reviewed this before I posted it. I know there's few grammar mistakes and I'm still looking for someone who will beta for me so you guys can have a better understanding of this story.

Hope you like this. let me know if you want more. Don't forget a review! pleaseeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Blair was sitting down sipping the bottle of water that Beatrice gave her. After her confrontation with Chuck she met up with Serena and Beatrice. Dinner Plans were ditched and the gang went on their separate ways.

Blair's phone started ringing. "Let me." Beatrice said and she took out Blair's phone from her purse. "Chuck, just let Blair be." Beatrice answered. Blair was staring from afar, deep in her thoughts. "She's okay, Serena and I will bring her home. Bye." She told Chuck and hung up.

"Was I wrong?" Blair asked looking at Serena and Beatrice. "Am I a horrible person?" She added. She felt guilty.

"Of course not." Serena answered, rubbing Blair's back.

"Go! Make up with him! Then break up again, then get back together again, then break up again." Beatrice said.

"Bea, shouldn't we help them fix this? Chuck's our friend too." Serena said glaring at Beatrice.

"Serena, they can't fix this if Blair's not okay, and Blair will never be fine as long as they are together. Right Blair?" She answered Serena then looked at Blair. Blair looked back at her thinking.

"What happens tomorrow?" Blair asked.

"Blair, you know me. I'd usually tell you to try and fix things, but if this is really what both of you need then just be strong." Serena told Blair "It's going to be painful and difficult but hopefully all the pain will be worth it." She added as Blair sighed.

* * *

The next day, Chuck was sitting down next to Blair at the table and stared at their framed photo. He was waiting for her to finish talking to her boss. He saw them shake hands through the glass wall of the office as if they made some sort of agreement.

Blair fast approaching her spot, took a box from the corner and put it on top of her desk. Chuck stared at her as she put all of her things in the box. He stood up and tried to stop her. "Blair, what are you doing?" Chuck asked her. She just ignored him. "Blair, talk to me." He added. Blair continued to ignore him and kept putting things away. She closed it leaving their photo behind. She held the box and brought it with as she left. "Blair, wait up!" Chuck called as he stood in front of her. He tried to touch her but she moved back and walk past by him. "Blair! Blair!" Chuck called after her. "Do you really want to get away from me that bad?" He asked and tried to keep up with her.

"Not everything is about you Chuck." She finally answered.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" Chuck snapped.

"Because this is what I want." Blair replied. They reached the elevator and she pushed the button.

"What about us?" Chuck continued to ask. "What about our plans? The wedding?!" The elevator opened and Blair walked inside. "I thought you said nothing would change." He pressed as he went in after her. "Blair, what about us?"

She looked at him. "There's no more 'us', Chuck." she said.

He stared at her. "That's it? Five years, Blair. You're just going to throw that all away?" Chuck stated. "You're not even going to give me another chance to fix this?" He added.

Blair not giving away any emotions, stared at the elevator doors. "I already gave 5 years of my life to this relationship Chuck. It's about time you give me what I want." She told him.

"But Blair, you're asking for too much." He said, pain radiating across his chest. "You want to disappear from my life." Tears were now forming his eyes, but Blair stood still. "Blair..." He started to say but the elevator reached the main floor and doors opened and Blair walked out. "Even if it's hard, let's fix this. If this is about me being too controlling you know I'm trying right?" He told Blair. She spotted the town car she called earlier. "Blair wait, just wait..." Chuck called after her. He stopped her from opening the car door, but she refused to be stop by him, she put the box inside. "You know it's easy to give up but you're not a quitter."

She turned to face him. "Chuck, I need this. You need it too."

"But I need you." He said holding both of her hands. Without hesitation, Blair removed her hands from his and went inside the car, slamming the door. "Blair please!" Chuck tapped the window, calling her for the millionth time. "Please!" The car just drove away. Chuck sighed. He was on the verge of crying.

Blair, inside the car, sighed loudly. Tears were forming her eyes. She can't take it any longer. She put her hand on her mouth and started crying. She wiped her tears and exhaled and told the driver to keep driving.

* * *

Chuck arrived at his penthouse and headed straight to the living room, looking at the couch on his left and imagining Blair lying there, sleeping. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Blair's body vanished. He walked to the kitchen and a memory flashed back his mind

_"Wait! Wait! Is that so? Here it comes!" Blair said giggling and laughing"_

He stared down and started walking towards his bedroom. Another memory flashed back.

_"Hi baby!" Blair said only wearing a towel. She frowned and asked "Hmm, bad day?" She stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly._

Chuck sat down on the bed and started crying.

_"Happy Anniversary!" They said, greeting each other in unison. Blair put her hands on Chuck's face as it started to rain. "Oh no!" Blair said. _

_"Quick!" He added. Blair grabbed the umbrella beside her. Both of them were laughing she opened it. "You're already wet!" Chuck said wiping her cheeks. They both laughed and giggled as Chuck leaned down to kiss her._

* * *

Blair arrived at her room and walked inside her closet. Sitting down with her legs crossed, she was looking at her 'Chuck' box. She took out a framed photo of them together on New Years Eve. A snapshot of Chuck dipping her, hollywood style. Both of them smiling at each other. She touched the photo and tears started spilling on her cheeks. She put it back, a little too hard and tossed it aside. She started crying harder as she put her face in her hands.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

"Maybe it's Blair at the door, Chuck!" Nate called for him in the living room. The elevator dinged, telling them that someone arrived. Chuck stood up eagerly from the bed and opened his bedroom door, fixing his hair, he saw Dan holding up Blair's 'Chuck' box.

"Blair sent this." He told Chuck, who just shook his head and went back to his room.

Nate looked up from what he was doing. "Sorry, wrong girl" He said, jokingly, and laughing at Dan. Dan just put down the box on Nate's lap, making him groan.

* * *

_6:55 am_

Chuck woke up to his phone ringing. It was an alarm:

***Remember: Wake Blair up***

* * *

Blair woke up and removed her sleeping mask. Her phone beeped and she saw she had a reminder from Chuck:

***Wake up now. I love you very much :-(***

She sighed as she read it. She put the phone down and stood up, getting ready to start her day.

* * *

Blair went to her hair and beauty salon. The security guard greeted her as he opened the door for her. "Good morning, Ms. Waldorf". Blair smiled. She wanted a change and decided to change her hair. After she finished, she walked out of the salon with a sleek bob. She looked more sophisticated. She felt more like herself. This is the change that she wanted and now she starting to get it.

* * *

Chuck, being as miserable as he is, stayed in his room all day.

"Dude let's go out!" Nate said, trying his best to convince Chuck to get up.

"Let's go out!" Carter did the same. They pulled down the covers and pulled Chuck to his feet.

"Time to get back in the dating game!" Nate said.

"I don't want to!". Chuck fought back.

"Let's go man!" Nate said. They finally got him to stand up and practically dragged Chuck out of his room.

* * *

"Chuck, this is my good friend, Babe." Nate introduced his leggy brunette friend. "Babe, this is Chuck."

Chuck sat there, not paying attention at all. He just looked around, locking his eyes with a woman standing across the club. The woman raised her glass to him, but Chuck ignored her and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Chuck, I think you need a break?" Eleanor told him. She had called him for help and invited him for lunch at her penthouse. She had started her new line for Men's Formal and since Chuck knows many people, she decided to go to him for help.

"Don't bother, I already contacted some investors." Chuck said smiling at Eleanor.

"Mom, we need to buy this pattern for your design." Blair said, as she walked downstairs. She immedeately stopped when she saw Chuck having lunch with her mother.

Eleanor stood up and walked over to Blair, who just stared at Chuck. Her face giving nothing away. Chuck stood up, looking into Blair's eyes.

"Mom, let's not force the issue please." Blair said coldly to Eleanor and she headed back upstairs.

* * *

Chuck was at the club, drinking his fifth scotch. Nate and Carter, who was on his phone, were sitting in front of him, both drinking a beer. A blonde woman was sitting next to them. The woman was staring at Chuck. She could tell how miserable he was. She just looked back down and swirled her drink.

* * *

"Just ten seconds. I promise." He told himself, staring at Blair from his limo across the street. She seemed so happy and cheerful.

Outside her building, she was with Serena and Beatrice. They were having a girl's night out. Chuck continued to look at Blair through his window and started counting "1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Blair was giggling as Beatrice whispered something in her ear. Serena was holding Blair's arms, laughing. "Please" Chuck said, quietly, to himself, waiting for Blair to look at him. "7... 8..." She continued to laugh. "Just one look please..." Chuck kept whispering. "...10" He sighed and put up the window a little too late.

She turned and saw Chuck as the window was going back up. He was there watching her, she realized. She felt a strong pain across her chest and she clutched her jacket when Serena called her. "Blair, c'mon!"

TBC...

I finally found a beta! :) My friend Christina (chairfan17) willingly told me she could! big thanks to her! go read her stories! and another, thank you to Chrys1130 for reviewing this too! she gives me few notes.

Are you guys enjoying this? please review, I'll appreciate it and so I'll be more inspired to write.


End file.
